Fantasy of a tempted love
by La Belle Milan
Summary: Yuki, a pesar de que cree que lo que hace es corecto, puede estar equivocado, no sabe las consecuencias de sus actos, pero esta vez el destino le juega una trampa que sólo él podrá saber como salir librado de tan dificil situación.
1. ¿DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME?

Capítulo 1 ¿Realmente me amas.?  
  
Aquel fue un duro y cansado día, con el que su rutina como escritor de Best- sellers comenzaba a agobiarlo. Haber tomado un vuelo de 15 horas de Tokio a N.Y. y el haber firmado autógrafos todo el día lo habían puesto de mal humor y sólo quería estar con aquella persona que siempre lo seducía con su bella ingenuidad y sus ojos violetas que parecían desnudarle el alma.  
  
Esa misma noche, Yuki trataba de despejar su mente caminando donde sus pies le llevaran, una leve lluvia acompañada por un aire frío y sobrio mojado sus dorados cabellos que caían delicadamente en sus mejillas empapándolas como un frío sudor. Su piel sentía como su húmeda camisa blanca se adhería a su cuerpo y lo llenaba de un escalofrío. Dejaba su mente divagar entre las tantas ideas que rondaban su cabeza.  
  
Mientras iba caminando, una figura entre las sombras apareció de repente. Unos ojos oscuros lo miraron con cierto asombro y a Yuki le pareció haberlo visto antes pero su memoria no lo recordaba. Cuando siguió su camino no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada y solo cabía una pregunta: ¿Quién era ese sujeto tan atractivo?. Tenía que volver a verlo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Yuki se encontraba tomando un café en su restaurante favorito releyendo por tercera vez la noticia donde se anunciaba el éxito del grupo de rock Bad Luck, en un vano intento por olvidar el encuentro de la noche anterior. En ese momento, un hombre de complexión delgada pero fornida caminada con paso seguro hacia él, deteniéndose enfrente de su mesa. Yuki no podía creer que pudiera volver a ver a ese sujeto, sin embrago, estaba ante sus ojos.  
  
-Hola Yuki, me alegra volver a verte. -dijo aquel desconocido  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Yuki dirigiendole la mirada más fría que sus ojos podían dar  
  
-¿Qué no me reconoces?, soy Touma-  
  
El corazón de Yuki se estremeció a tal manera que su voz no pudo decir otra palabra. En ese momento le vinieron los recuerdos que su corazón quería reprimir, pero estaban descontrolados.  
  
Touma tomó asiento frente a Yuki y esperó pacientemente una respuesta. El look de Touma estaba muy cambiado; su cabello largo hasta el hombro, recogido en una coleta en la nuca y mechones de cabello sueltos a los lados de la cara, lo hacía ver atractivo. y más bien deseable.  
  
Yuki no podía creer que ese atractivo hombre fuera su cuñado y lo primero que le dijo fue que quería estar a solas con él.  
  
En el departamento de Touma, Yuki cometió el acto más egoísta e impulsivo de toda su existencia. Renació en ellos el fuego apagado de una pasión ardiente y reprimida por tantos años de separación. Los dos se encontraban mirándose a los ojos como para cerciorarse de que realmente se tenían ahí, como si se pertenecieran mutuamente, pareciera que podían leerse el pensamiento invadidos por un deseo incontrolable como en los tiempos pasados. Yuki tomó la iniciativa y sujetó a su compañero por los hombros con una firmeza que rayaba en la desesperación y el deseo. Lo apoyó contra la pared y dejó que sus impulsos lo controlaran. Le dio un beso tan ardiente que pareciera que sus almas se fusionaban para siempre. Touma siempre impaciente por volver a tener a Yuki, se encontraba en una felicidad tal que su cuerpo se estremecía con el más leve toque. Dejaron que su pasión los llevara hasta los límites más salvajes que el ser humano posee.  
  
Escrito por La Belle Milan 


	2. KISS ME NOW

ACLARACIÓN: Si, como lo habían supuesto, ERA TOUMA, LO SENTIMOS DEMASIADO, como no nos acordábamos del nombre, preguntamos y nos dijeron que era ese (el que no los dijo se ha quedado sin un ojo) MIL DISCULPAS, PROMETEMOS QUE NUNCA NOS VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER..  
  
UNDOMIEL2: gracias por tu review por que sino nosotras ni el cuenta u_u, pero ya está corregido, y lo que pasa con Mika...lo verás en el capítulo 3 , e imagínate caminando en la calle, con una lluvia ligera y ves a un tipo guapísimo, pero con la lluvia y eso no lo puedes reconocer, ¿no te hubieras quedado soñando con él?  
  
ASHURA: también gracias por hacernos darnos cuenta del error y SIIIIII, Yuki es un infiel, pero no te preocupes, todavía faltan muchas cosas por suceder!!!  
  
LAIE HIMURA DE FANEL: thanks por tu crítica y si dejaremos sufrir más a Suichi.. mmm... después de este capítulo lo verás.  
  
GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS Y ESPERAMOS QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO (CON LOS NOMBRES QUE DEBEN DE SER).  
  
UN BESO  
  
LA BELLE MILAN  
  
CAPÍTULO 2 KISS ME NOW  
  
Se acostaron, sus cuerpos se encendían en una pasión desenfrenada, Touma pasaba su mano, sin tironear ni una hebra, por el rubio cabello de Yuki. A su vez, Yuki deseó tocarlo, inclinarse para sentir su aliento. Experimentó el deseo como una oleada apremiante y poderosa. Pero se sentía incompleto, una visión fugaz de Suichi se formó en su mente, que en un momento lo hizo sentirse desdichado, pero la rechazó, era una bruma que le impedía sentir el placer que involuntariamente le recorría todo el cuerpo. El aire se atascó en su pecho y su corazón se disparó en frenético golpe.  
  
Su mente parecía volverse cada minuto más turbia. No podía creer que él había traicionado de esa manera la confianza que Suichi le otorgó, aunque, de todas maneras, él sabía que no volvería a suceder, o por lo menos eso esperaba. No acababa de comprender ese sentimiento que tuvo con aquel, al principio, hermoso extraño No tenía claros los sentimientos sobre Touma, ni tampoco sobre Suichi, y pensar que al partir a N.Y. habría dado hasta la vida por Suichi pero ahora lo dudaba, en su mente no cruzaba otra pregunta más que: ¿A quién amo?  
  
Ya en Tokio, el primero en recibirlo no fue mas que Suichi, que con su tierna mirada y una gran alegría por volverlo a ver lo abrazó y en ese momento notó algo diferente en los ojos de Yuki, no encontró la linda mirada de siempre.  
  
Durante los siguientes días, Yuki se iba mostrando cada vez más frío e intolerante con su compañero, aunque apenas el se percataba de sus actos, Suichi, de su carácter alegre y gracioso, se iba tornando sombrío y prisionero de su angustia al no saber que le pasaba a Yuki y menos aún ayudarlo.  
  
En el estudio de grabación, K se disponía a entregar la nueva canción que había compuesto Suichi para su segundo disco, mientras el pensaba:  
  
- Estoy seguro que a Seguchi le encantará esta canción, hummm, si.espera, mi pistola, ¿QUÉ?!!!!!!! NO TIENE MUNICIONES, HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TENGO QUE IR AL CARRO!! AHORA!!!!  
  
Y más tardo en pensarlo que en irse. En eso:  
  
- Suichi, ¿por qué te ves tan triste?- preguntó Hiro  
  
- Es que.es que..BUAAAAA, Yuki no me hace caso y es demasiado frío conmigo-  
  
- Eso si que es novedad - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica  
  
- Pero es que.es que..¿QUÉ ES ESTO?-  
  
-¿Qué es que? Ha, es la canción que compusiste pedazo de tarado, ¿qué ni reconoces tu propia letra?-  
  
- Pero esa es la que se iba a llevar K!!-  
  
- Entonces ¿cuál es la que tiene K?-  
  
- ES LA CARTA QUE LE HICE A YUKI!!!!!, TENGO QUE DETENER A K!!!-  
  
Suichi salió disparado hacia la oficina del productor, ya en la puerta, siguiendo su costumbre, prefirió hacerle un hoyo que abrirla y lo que descubrió lo dejó pasmado  
  
Yuki tenía la mano derecha apoyada contra la pared, y la cabeza inclinada de tal manera que podía besar los labios de Touma. Por su parte, Touma cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en aquella sensación con un placer tal que a pesar de estar recargado en la pared hacía que su pie derecho se apoyara contra esta misma y su espalda se arqueara. La boca de Yuki se movía sobre la suya y a él le pareció algo natural abrir los labios. De repente, su propia boca se hizo sumamente sensitiva hasta el punto de poder sentir el tacto más ligero, el menor movimiento. Abrazado a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir aún más su presencia, tenerlo todavía mas cerca. Le acarició la espalda. Quería sentir su piel; pero la ropa se lo impedía, sin pensarlo más, deslizó la mano por debajo de la vestimenta mientras la mano izquierda de Yuki se encontraba ocupada desabotonándole la camisa de seda. Impulsivamente, metió su lengua entre los labios de Yuki, que emitió un gemido de placer.  
  
La puerta de la oficina se rompió de golpe ^^. Yuki se apartó rápidamente  
de Touma, de repente, se sintió sobresaltado, como si hubiera estado  
profundamente dormido y alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada para  
despertarlo. Se sentía horrorizado de lo que habían estado haciendo. Retrocedió mirando alrededor, terriblemente turbado. El intruso era Suichi.  
Aquello le hizo sentirse aún peor. Yuki se dio cuenta de que su rostro  
delataba la culpabilidad que lo embriagaba, pero no podía evitarlo. La expresión de Touma, de aturdida felicidad, se convirtió en ira y decepción.  
  
- Aquí está la canción- dijo mientras arrugaba la hoja y la tiraba a los pies de Touma. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, corrió sin detenerse.  
  
- No le hagas caso Yuki, es sólo un niño, luego se le pasa- y sin más lo agarró de la cara y lo besó apasionadamente, pero Yuki no le correspondió y se fue directo a su departamento  
  
Sin inmutarse Touma recogió la canción y reanudó sus deberes como si nada hubiera pasado. 


	3. JUST FRIENDS?

Ashura: Thanks a lot por tu review y si.. suichi ha sufrido mucho, pero tienes que leer este capítulo, quizá las cosas de infidelidad se nivelen un  
poco...  
  
Keiko noriko: claro!!!! nos encantaría que ese desconocido nos protegiera y nos diera calorcito...mmm..(Mayra ¿no tenemos por ahí una cubeta para la baba?) otra cosa, gracias por tus comentarios, nos dan mucho ánimo para seguir con nuestro fic  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel: gracias por tus ideas, pero con quien termina suichi es una sorpresa para ustedes, por mientras trataremos de avanzar el siguiente fic para resolver lo de Mika..eso es muy necesario, bueno, gracias de nuevo!!  
  
Angeli: Es que Suichi se ve tan lindo cuando sufre..(Gaby es la sádica) trataremos de apurarnos para que no esperes tanto el 4 capítulo ^^  
  
QUE DISFRUTEN EL FIC!  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
JUST FRIENDS?  
  
-SUICHI!!!!!- Hiro gritó al ver algo de pelo rosa correr llorando muy ruidosamente. Como no recibió respuesta fue tras él.  
  
Por fin pudo alcanzar la mano de Suichi segundos antes de atravesar la calle y ser atropellado; Hiro lo atrajo hacia sí abrazándolo contra su pecho fuertemente. Al voltear hacia abajo, vió a un niño deshecho en lágrimas. Sin preguntar más lo llevo a su departamento casi cargando, suponiendo lo que había pasado.  
  
-Su-chan, si no quieres decirme lo que pasó, no lo hagas, pero deja esa tristeza a un lado porque me haces ponerme triste también.-  
  
-Hiro, si quiero, pero.pero.BUAAAAAA!!!!!!!-  
  
Hiro se sentó al lado derecho de él y lo abrazó mientras su otra mano se apoyaba en la rodilla de Suichi y empezaba a acariciarla.  
  
-Hi... Hiro, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Suichi con una voz llorosa y melancólica.  
  
-No te preocupes Suichi, todo estará bien- contestó susurrándole en el oído mientras se acercaba lentamente a Suichi.  
  
Suichi abrazó por la cintura a Hiro y se recargo en su pecho para consolarse. Hiro empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello sin que Suichi lo notara. La mano de Hiro que se encontraba en su rodilla empezó a subir cada vez más hasta el costado de la cadera. Él empezó a empujar a Suichi para hacerlo caer de espaldas y quedar encima de él.  
  
-Hiro... no quiero.suéltame.- dijo Suichi en una débil súplica aunque no se sentía capaz de impedir nada.  
  
-No te soltaré- dijo mientras le desabotonaba la camisa, y casi susurrando para sí: - he esperado mucho para este momento-  
  
Yuki en el alcohol trataba de ahogar sus penas y errores. En un arranque de furia tomó todo lo que tenía a la mano y lo azotó contra la pared, incluyendo su costosa laptop. Se disponía a fumar un cigarro cuando al tomar el encendedor se topó con la foto de Suichi. Sin poder controlarlo se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y decidió remendar su error por buscar a Suichi hasta el último rincón.  
  
Cuando despertó Suichi, no acababa de comprender lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ni siquiera por que estaba junto a Hiro, Su dolor de cabeza empeoraba su confusión. Sólo quería irse de ahí, tomó sus pocas pertenencias y se encamino hacia ningún lado acompañado por su propia soledad y tristeza  
  
El timbre de la puerta sonó frenéticamente despertando a Hiro de un sobresalto, lo primero que notó fue que su acompañante de noche ya no estaba, pero no quería buscarlo ahora, en fin, se sentía satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Como el timbre parecía romperle los tímpanos fue a contestarlo.  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó muy adormilado.  
  
-¿Dónde está Suichi?.RESPONDE!!!! abriendo de un jalón la puerta y registrando frenéticamente con la mirada todo el departamento.  
  
Hiro molesto contestó: -se acaba de ir supongo hace más de una hora, no se a donde pudo haber ido.¿sabes?, pasó la noche conmigo, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?.  
  
La rabia abrumó a Yuki, no pudo evitarlo, el paso de la incertidumbre a la rabia fue tan inmediato que su interior se puso a hervir. Sus puños reaccionaron más rápido que su razón y golpeó a Hiro en la mejilla y Hiro contestó golpeándolo a su vez en el estómago sacándole el aire. Pero la gran fuerza de Yuki sobrepasaba por mucho a la de Hiro. Y cuando Hiro se encontraba en el piso sangrando y muy adolorido, le quedó el único consuelo de decirle a Yuki:  
  
- POR TU MALDITA ESTUPIDEZ DEJASTE QUE SE FUERA, AHORA ES MIO, YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA, IDIOTA!!!- 


	4. CONFESSIONS

CAPÍTULO 4  
CONFESSIONS  
  
-YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES ENTRAR CON TU MÁGNUM, K!!!!- le gritó Nakano por décimo tercera vez.  
  
-PERO, ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?, SABES QUE NO PUEDO NEGOCIAR SIN UN ARMA EN LA MANO!!!!- Dijo K con un gesto desesperado  
  
- Pero K, vamos a tener una junta con los ejecutivos de la disquera, no puedes introducir un arma, además, habrá policías vigilando el edificio y....-  
  
- Haaaa, ¿por qué ellos SI pueden traer metralletas y yo no?, no pienso ir, claro, ahora lo comprendo, lo que quieren es que no lleve armas porque un grupo terrorista va a secuestrarlos a todos y a mi me pondrán como un maldito civil, si, querían ocultarlo pero lo he descubierto haaaa!!!, los policías se van a llevar todo el crédito....-  
  
-K-san, que tal si dejas tu Mágnum en la mesa y cuando regresemos de la junta la tomas y ya- dijo Hiro  
  
-Pero no podré detener a los secuestradores y ...-  
  
-Luego de aquí nos vamos a cazar patos o hacer tiro al blanco, pero tienes que estar con nosotros, te necesitamos!-  
  
K a regañadientes aceptó. No podía faltar a la junta solo por su Mágnum, su delicada, hermosa, brillante y poderosa Mágnum, y si lo despedían por no asistir, podría ser de nuevo guardaespaldas, (en la última práctica había disparado a todos los civiles, incluyendo a un perro cojo y una viejita inválida...claro, eran de cartón.)  
  
No te preocupes, preciosa, nos volveremos a ver -Dijo K hacia su Mágnum, como si se tratara de una despedida, aunque solo durara dos horas la junta u_u  
  
A Shuichi los pies le dolían por estar caminando sin rumbo durante tanto tiempo. Su mente no podía comprender lo que le había pasado últimamente. Para él, Yuki era lo más preciado que la vida le había regalado, y si algo había cometido mal, el quitárselo era su peor penitencia. Se sentía traicionado, ya no querido; como si al mundo, en especial sus seres más queridos, no les importara lo que él sintiera o hiciera, de hecho si él dejara de existir, nadie lo notaría. Era solo uno más, como un cero a la izquierda.  
  
Cuando reaccionó y paró en seco, se sorprendió del lugar donde instintivamente había llegado, era el estudio de grabación. Indeciso de entrar se quedó contemplando la entrada. -¿Qué te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? -preguntó Mika  
  
-Ha, lo siento  
  
-Que yo sepa, tienes una junta ahora mismo inútil  
  
-No pienso ir- contestó Shuichi con una determinación tal que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su propia voz  
  
-¿QUÉ?? QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, ENTRAS AHORA O TE METO!!!!- dijo amenazándolo con el ramo de rosas que traía en su mano pues era su aniversario de boda.  
  
La determinación de Suichi había quedado intimidada por la cara de Mika  
  
-E...está bien, ahora voy  
  
Mika regañaba a Suichi de tal manera que aunque no era la forma de ser de Suichi, perdío la última brizna de paciencia y le lanzó todo el rencor acumulado durante estos días de tristeza.  
  
-DEJAME DE DECIR LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, MEJOR OCÚPATE MÁS DE TU ESPOSO, QUE ..QUE..BESÓ A YUKI ENFRENTE DE MI!!!!!!!!!-y echó a llorar  
  
Mika al principio no pudo creerle, pero con ello, toda las piezas empezaban a encajar, Seguchi ya no la trataba con el cariño de siempre, inclusive se le había olvidado su aniversario, trató de justificarlo con su agobiante trabajo, pero ahora, viendo a Suichi con lágrima en los ojos, le constaba la verdad de sus palabras. La ira empezó a embriagarla como si fuera veneno, no solamente su esposo la había engañado, SINO QUE LO HABÍA HECHO CON SU HERMANO!!!! Sin pensarlo más aventó el ramo de rosas y dio media vuelta dejando a un Suichi destrozado atrás.  
  
Suichi fue tras Mika al haberse dado cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Además de arruinar la relación con Yuki, había destrozado un matrimonio, no podía ser más infeliz. Iba tras ella pero la perdió de vista y lo único que alcanzó a ver a través de la ventana fue su coche arrancando.  
  
Se encontraba en frente de una puerta abierta, y siguiendo su curiosidad innata, entró a ver que tenía. Lo primero que vio fue el póster de Nittle Grasper en la pared y con Ryuichi en primer plano. Estaba tan cansado que al ver una silla no se pudo resistir ^ ^ y sobre la mesa encontró la Mágnum de su manager.  
  
- K la ha de haber olvidado, aunque no es común en él, luego se la doy- dijo esto mientras se guardaba la pistola en su pantalón. Se sentó a esperar que la junta terminara cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiro iba a estar con K, no pudo soportar la vergüenza y se fue sin pensar en más.  
  
Yuki había buscado por todos lados, inclusive se dirigía a la disquera, aunque eso significara volver a ver al estúpido guitarrista. Nunca en su vida había tenido algo más claro que el amor que sentía por Suichi. Tenía que hablar con él, no sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir, pero una cosa era segura, se arrepentía y se maldecía a si mismo con toda su alma.  
  
Cuando iba entrando Yuki se le apareció un tipo con la cara más roja que había visto en su vida  
  
-TU MALDITO DESGRACIADO, ME ROBASTE MI MÁGNUM, AHORA TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR POR ELLO!!!!!  
  
-DE QUE TANTO ESTÁS HABLANDO LOCO DESQUICIADO?!!!!  
  
-HA, NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABES SI TIENES TODA LA FACHA DE CULPA. YO LES DIJE, YOOOO LES DIJE -mirando a Hiro y a Sakano- LES DIJE QUE NOS IBAN A SECUESTRAR!!!!  
  
-K-san, por favor, contrólate, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Te oigo gritar desde el otro lado del pasillo  
  
- YUKI SECUESTRÓ A MI MÁGNUM TOUMA, YO LO SE, FUE EL- apuntando con un dedo incriminatorio a Eiri.  
  
-K, te compraré otra si es lo que quieres, por el momento tengo que hablar urgentemente con Yuki, mientras lo agarraba del brazo con las dos manos y lo miraba a los ojos.  
  
-PERO SI MI MÁGNUM ES INIGUALABLE, ESPERA, MATARÉ A YUKI CON LA METRALLETA DEL COCHE- gritó eso mientras Hiro lo sujetaba tratando de detenerlo  
  
-No se porque quieres hablar conmigo, en realidad, no tenemos nada de que hablar.  
  
-Yo no te traje aquí para hablar.  
  
Seguchi trató de arrinconar a Yuki poniendo su mano en su hombro, pero Yuki la tomó y la aventó bruscamente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?  
  
-Mika ya lo sabe  
  
-Se tendría que enterar tarde o temprano  
  
-Quiero a Suichi y tu lo sabes bien  
  
-¿Y por qué aceptaste estar conmigo?  
  
-Si tanto te interesa fue porque quería probar algo nuevo, lo hice y ahora no me sirves para nada  
  
-TE ARREPENTIRÁS SOLO ES UN NIÑO ¿POR QUÉ TE CONFORMAS CON TAN POCO? ERES UN ESTÚPIDO SI PIENSAS QUE TE DEJÉ DE AMAR LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS, ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA SUICHI, EL MALDITO SUICHI, ENTES DE QUE PASARA TODO ESTO, TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ- decía Seguchi mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla encendida.  
  
-El estúpido ahora eres tú, sabes que nunca te amé  
  
-Entonces aquí terminó todo -dijo tragándose el orgullo  
  
-Aquí están las llaves de mi casa. Ahí está Mika. Yuki tomó las llaves de su pantalón negro (justo a su medida, huuu, nos lo imaginamos) y las dejó en el escritorio, le dio la espalda y partió.  
  
Seguchi tomó las llaves y viéndolas en su mano dijo para sí -Ya se lo que tengo que hacer- 


	5. JUST AN ANGEL

CAPÍTULO 5  
JUST AN ANGEL  
  
Shuichi se encontraba observando los colores del cielo brillar en el atardecer, justo en el momento en que el sol parece fundirse con la tierra para dar paso al nacimiento de una oscuridad nueva, que pareciera pelearse con los últimos resplandores cada vez más débiles, en esa lucha de luces y reflejos se daba un matiz seductor e hipnotizante para cualquier admirador. Pero en la tristeza de Shuichi, el atardecer se asemejaba a su vida, que se extinguía con el sol, cediendo ante la penumbra que envolvía sutilmente su esencia.  
  
El frío de la noche comenzaba a surtir efecto sobre su tersa piel. Trató de calentarse un poco metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que algo le estorbaba, era la Mágnum de K.  
  
Se descubrió jugando con la pistola, era muy brillante a pesar de que la luminosidad bajaba drásticamente. Se preguntó si tenía balas, porque nunca había portado un arma en su vida, y cuando recordó las series del oeste que tanto le gustaban ver, pudo abrirla y ver que aun le quedaban dos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al preguntarse en que habría podido ocupar el resto K, pero tan pronto surgió como desapareció al pasar por su mente la idea de que podía usar las sobrantes para quitarle al mundo una molestia y un estorbo. Él.  
  
Por otra parte, Yuki temía con la idea de no volver a ver a aquella persona que le hizo, con su inocencia, creer en el amor. Nunca pensó que podría extrañarlo hasta el punto que cualquier cosa se lo recordaba. El sillón donde dormía, los discos de Nittle Grasper, y hasta el olor del departamento por la mañana, le daban una sensación de soledad y amargura que le encogía el corazón. Tenía que verlo, por lo que se dirigió a la disquera.  
  
-Hola-  
  
Yuki volteó y se encontró con Touma, en ese momento deseó que hubiera un hoyo en el piso para escaparse de él, y como no había hoyo u_u solo lo miró con su característica frialdad.  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Porque me hiciste notar que estaba en un gran error-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Y...aquí están las llaves de tu departamento, y disculpa por el desorden, pero luego repondré todo lo que me aventó tu hermana, tiene gran fuerza ¿lo sabías?  
  
-Yuki las tomó y pasó de largo sin ni siquiera voltear  
  
Mas adelante, se topó con otra interrupción, era Ryuichi Sakuma.  
  
-No me caes bien, no me caes bien, no me caes bien-dijo Ryuichi apuntándolo con su Kumagoro  
  
-Y tu ¿qué?  
  
-No me caes bien, no me caes bien, no me caes bien-  
  
-¿Qué es lo único que sabes decir?-  
  
-Eres malo, eres malo, eres malo-  
  
-Ya veo. Sabes lo que pasó con Shuichi-  
  
-Siiiiiii- mientras le pisaba el pie-  
  
-¿¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?? YO NO TUVE LA CULPA.-  
  
-POR TU CULPA NO QUIERE SALIR DEL PARQUE-  
  
-¿ESTA EN EL PARQUE?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Buen chico- Dijo Yuki mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Kumagoro y salía disparado a buscar a Shuichi  
  
El parque se veía desolado, la oscuridad limitaba su visión pero su determinación era lo que le hacía avanzar. La noche era fría y se preguntaba si Shuichi tendría algo para calentarse. Debía estar cerca, lo podía sentir. ¿Dónde era el lugar en que se habían conocido? Si. Recordaba que se podía ver la cuidad desde ahí. Siguió el camino por donde iba y de pronto pudo ver las luces de la ciudad brillando como pequeñas luciérnagas cuando escuchó un sonido que le heló la sangre. Un disparo, pero tan cerca que parecía que él lo sentía, instintivamente se dirigió hacia donde se escuchó el ruido. Divisó una pequeña silueta que estaba tirada en el piso, con una mano aferrada al barandal del camino y lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
-Suichi!!!  
  
-YU...YUKI, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? VETE  
  
-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer baka?  
  
No te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, Touma debe estar esperándote, vete...por favor- Y tomó la pistola haciendo que su cabeza se recargara en el cañón  
  
-Si te he herido, te pido que me perdones. Porque en estos días me he dado cuenta de que sin ti mi vida carece de valor, tu me das la alegría y la fuerza para sobrevivir, si tu mueres yo moriré contigo, de hecho ya me siento a morir. Si algo he hecho mal esto ha sido lo peor. Disculpame por favor, no sabía lo que hacia, yo...te...amo.  
  
-Ya no digas mas, cual largos se han hecho los días sin ti, pero parece que todo sería mejor si no existiera. Tú estarías con el que realmente amas, nadie estaría enojado conmigo como Mika. Soy un inútil, hasta tú me lo has dicho.  
  
-Lo que importa es que estoy en verdad arrepentido y que te amo, me comporté como un tonto, tal vez no soy tan maduro como pensé, no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, haré todo lo que me digas si sueltas esa arma y vienes conmigo, tengo ganas de ir al cine ¿tu no?  
  
Shuichi miró el arma y sin pensarlo más la arrojó. Yuki levantó a Shuichi al nivel de su boca y lo besó. Fue un beso corto, tibio, leve, sin embargo, lleno de deseo, como si fuera el primero. Shuichi cayó desfallecido en sus brazos.  
  
Yuki colocó a Shuichi dentro del carro. Nunca pensó que necesitaría tanto de él, su mirada, sus labios, cada parte de su cuerpo. No se perdonaría nunca el haber lastimado a aquel ángel tan hermoso. Se veía tan indefenso, dormido a su lado, con una bella sonrisa plasmada tan delicadamente como una obra de arte. Yuki no quiso despertarle, y le sorprendió el hecho de que necesitaba escuchar su voz, así que solo atinó a darle un beso en la frente con todo el amor que podía emanar de él.  
  
FIN  
  
Escrito por la Belle Milan  
  
P.D. Esperamos que les haya gustado nuestra historia, es un poco chica, pero estamos aprendiendo...como sea, si tienen algún comentario no duden en decírnoslo, son muy valiosos para nosotras.  
  
Gracias a todos por su paciencia y pronto escribiremos uno de Ryuichi/Shuichi 


End file.
